cehennemi tatmak istiyorum
by ilaycchi
Summary: sasuke'yi, naruto'nun (2. sezonda) onu geri götürmek için geldiğinden sonraki kısa süre içerisindeki bir miktar daha karanlığa düşüşü ve naruto'ya karşı olan sevgisinin ne kadar büyük olduğunu fark etmesi.


CEHENNEMİ TATMAK İSTİYORUM...

*artık 16 yaşındayım...geçen gün naruto beni almak için geldi.

ama ailemin intikamını almadan onunla gidemem. özür dilerim..

anne ve babamı ve abim dışında bütün ailem öldü. onları katleden kişi abimdi...

bu yüzden tek başıma büyüdüm..cehennemde doğmama rağmen, cehennemi yaşamama rağmen

cehennemi tatmak istiyorum.

mümkün olduğunca yalnız başıma

cehennemi tatmak istiyoum..*

gözlerimi açtığımda karanlık bir odanın içindeydim. tek kişilik bir oda için biraz fazla büyüktü. yatağın yanında pencere vardı ama hiçbir ışık yoktu. ne lamba,ne araba arı,ne ay,ne yıldızlar. Hiçbirşeyde ışık yoktu. Aslında hiçbirşey yoktu galiba. gözlerim tamamen karanlığa bakıyordu. hiçbirşey bilmiyordum. acıktığımı hissettim. yataktan kalktım. uyandığım odayı, şu anda koridorlarında dolaştığım evi daha önce hiç görmemiştim. ama sanki orada yıllardır yaşıyormuşum gibiydim. tam o zifiri karanlık içinde mutfağa doğru dönecekken kapısının önünden geçtiğim odanın içine bakmadan edememdim. birisini görmüştüm. saçları altın sarısı ten'i biraz beyazdı. gözleri ,gökyürü kadar derin bir mavilik taşıyordu. tanıyordum sanki onu. hologram gibiydi ama gerçektide. birşeyler yazıyordu orada yatağın üzerinde. arada bir duruyor ve düşünüyordu o sırada altın sarısı saçlarını savurumuşcasına kafasını sağ'a sol'a savuruyordu. aradan ne kadar zaman geçti bilmiyorum. ama onu izlemeye dalmıştım. saat kavramımın altüst olduğunu anladığım zaman izlediğim kişi,yazmayı bıraktı ve yavaş yavaş bana dönmeye başladı. korkmuştum. ama onunda korktuğunu hissediyordum. birbirimizi tamamen gördüğümüzde b,rden duman olup koyboldu. yalnız oda ne olduğunu bilmiyormuş gibi bakıyordu bir saniye için bile olsa. o saniye çok uzun sürmüştü. o sonsuzluk taşımaktan hafif yorulmuş mavi gözlerinde kaybolmuştum. rüyamıydı, ilüzyonmuydu bilmiyorum. amagerçekti. güneş doğmaya başladı. ya da bana öyle geliyordu çünki kapısında beklediğim odanın camından sadece ışık giriyordu. tam ışık kaybolacak gibi olduğunda yatağın üzerindeki telefon'a vuran ışığın gözümü aldığını fark etmiştim. ne zamandır uyuyordum da algılarm bu derece körelmişti? gidip telefonu aldım ama yatağın üzerine baktığımda ne kağı nede kalem vardı belkide onunla gitmişti?! telefon'u cebime koydum ve mutfağa gittim ne de olsa hala açtım. aklımda yiyecek olarak hiçbirşey yoktu. buzdolabına baktım bomboştu. diğer dolaplarda öyle. sonra "keşek bir parça ekmek falan olsaydı" diye düşündüm. yalnız masanın üzerine,tezgah'a hiç bakmıyordum. ekmek dedikten sonra isimlerini bilmediğim birsürü yemek canladın zihminde. onaları düşündükçe karnım daha da acıkıyor karnım daha acıktıkca onaları daha da fazla düşünüyordum. birsürü şey'i aklımdan geçiriyordum ama hepsinin önümde belirmesini fark etmem uzun sürmüştü. eğer kokularını almamış olsaydım belkide hiç fark etmeyecektim. hepsini yiyememiştim ama karnımı iyice doyurmuştum. *"peki bundan sonra ne yapacağım? belki evi dolaşırım ama öncelikle burası gerçekten bir ev mi? ben gerçekmiyim? birşeyler biliyorum ama neden..? kimim ben konuşabiliyormuyum? nerede yaşıyorum? hangi dil'i konuşuyorum? hem ayrıca az önce gördüğüm çocuğu çok eski zamanlardan beri tanıyor gibiyim?"* sonra aklıma geldi. telefon. açıp içini karıştırmaya başlayacaktım ki telefon çaldı. birisinin ismi yazıyordu sanki?.. ama ıyordum. telefon'u açtım yalnız konuşabiliyormuydum? birşeyler söylüyordu. bir erkek, işi acele gibiydi ama ne dediğiyle ilgili en ufak bir fikrim bile yoktu. konuşmaya çalıştım ama olmadı. biraz öksürmeye çalıştım. sonunda anlamsızda olsa bir iki ses çıkartabilmiştim. ama telefondaki kişi birden durdu ve "bu sen misin?" dedi. hiçbirşey anlamıyordum. ne demişti? ne demek istiyordu? hangi dil'i konuşuyordu? bu söylediği sözler nedense bana az önce gördüğüm çocuğu hatırlatmıştı. hatırlamaya çalıştım o anı tekrar düşünmeye çalıştım ama olmadı. beynim ağrıyordu. gözlerimi kapatarak derin bir nefes oldım ve tekrar hatırlamaya çalıştım. birden sanki yere düşer gibi oldum ama düşmedim. tam hatırladığımda onun siyah saçları ve hafif buğday tenini, zeytin gibi gözlerini...gözlerimi açtığımda tekrar bir odada ve bir yataktaydım. yanımda birisi vardı. ürkerek yataktan fırladım. yanımdaki o çocuktu. bana o endişeli mavi gözleriyle bakarak " heyy tamam. iyimisin? geçti geçti. yine kabus gördün dimi? tamam merak etme ben burdayım. ben yanındayım" diyerek saçlarımı okşayıp şakaklarımdan akan terleri siliyordu. onun her dokunuşu yavaş yavaş uykumu getiriyordu. gözlerim kapanmaya başladı. tekrar uzandık. saçları çok güzel kokuyordu. mavi gözleri bana bakıyordu. gözlerim tamamen kapandığında "iyi geceler...sasuke" dedi...

gözlerimi açtığımda karanlık bir odanın içindeydim. tek kişilik bir oda için biraz fazla büyüktü...

içimden bir ses 'cehennemi tatmak istiyordun' dedi...∞


End file.
